we live alone we die alone
by viniisoler
Summary: Holaa! esta historia en realidad es sobre one direction,pero si aparece el fantasma ) , utilizamos a Harry ( one d) para que la historia tomo otro sentido y ademas mi amiga que tambien escribio es directioner.El resumen esta en la historia!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS! esta es la primera novela que escribo con mi mejor amiga,asi que por favor dejen sus mensajes para saber que les gusta y que =)

CAPÍTULO 1

-¿Agnes?-Escuche que me preguntaba mi mejor amigo era alto,pelinegro,mocho,con unos hermosos ojos chocolates y una musculatura bien marcada.

-Hola John,¿Como estas?-Le conteste,esperanzada de que me dijera algo nuevo,mientras el subía el árbol donde me encontraba.

-Las brujas te estan buscando-jajaja...asi le deciamos a las viejas que dirigían el orfanato en el que vivíamos .Hace 8 años que estoy aquí,luego de encontrar muertos a mis padres en mi casa…...bueno , mi ex-casa en realidad -Roxana te esta buscando hace una hora y creo que se volvió loca-

-Bueno,creo que ahora tengo un verdadero motivo para no querer bajar-Me quede pensando unos minutos mientras miraba al vacío,cuando me di cuenta de como me llamo-¿Acaso me llamaste Agnes?-el me miro con una sonrisa traviesa ,que lo hacía ver como un niño,y me dijo-Es que tu nombre suena muy sexy con mi voz-despues de decirme eso,se empezo a reir a carcajadas,se reía tan fuerte que casi se cae del árbol!,yo lo miraba con mi cara ó de reírse,me miro y me dijo-No me mires así, sabes que es cierto- esta vez no pude detener la risa y me rei con el.

-Agnes Marie Leithold baja ahora mismo de ahí !-Me gritó totalmente rabiosa Roxana al verme en el árbol, yo solo mire a john,al oír su voz cambió su cara sonriente con una de molestia total.

-Creo que será mejor que bajes, sino el castigo será peor-dijo mi amigo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de mi árbol preferido.

-Agnes!-me reto Roxana , mirándome con una cara tan severa que parecía el mismísimo demonio-Se supone que deberías estar en tu entrevista de adopción !-me espeto y justo en ese instante me di cuenta de que detrás de ella venía un hombre muy bien baje mi cabeza avergonzada ,pensando que este señor en realidad no tenía la culpa,ni merecía mi falta de un hilo de voz solo pude dirigirme al hombre diciendo "Lo siento" sin poder levantar mi mirada.

-No hay problema alguno-dijo dulcemente el señor -¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Agnes Marie Leithold-conteste-pero me gusta que me llamen Kels.

-Sabes?, no debes tener la cabeza agachada,no tienes de qué avergonzarte-al escuchar eso no pude evitar hacía demasiado tiempo desde que no me hablaban con tono paternal ,el le dijo a la bruja -Disculpe, pero ¿nos puede dejar hablar a solas un momento?

-Claro,ya me retiro-dijo dándose la vuelta para por fin nos dejó solos ,el señor me invitó a sentarme a su lado en un banco y así lo hice.

-¿Arruine la oportunidad de tener una familia ?-pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunto con cara seria él señor,que todavia no sabia como se llamaba.-Eso lo veremos al final del día-dijo luego de unos segundos en los que esperaba a que yo conteste.

Al final del día,el señor,que al final supe que se llamaba Simon,...se fue,si,pero me dijo que iba a volver,ya que una adopción no se hace solo con una entrevista,así que,¡ME IBA A ADOPTAR!,siiii,estoy muy feliz,aunque hay algunas cosas que me preocupan.¿Qué pasará con John ?,¿No lo vere nunca mas ? No podía vivir con esa idea ,el fue mi amigo desde que estuve aquí,el que me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres,es mi todo,lo unico que me acuerdo el primer dia en que lo vi…

flashback:

Acababa de entrar al orfanato,un edificio enorme,con muchos niños que me miraban ,me ponían nerviosa,como si tuviera un cartel en rojo en la cara que dijera:-MIRAME,MIRAME-.

Me sentia mal,vacia,sentia que mi alma se habia ido con las de mis extraño,no puedo creer lo que sucedio, y lo peor de todo es que no pude hacer culpa me carcomia entera.

Estaba acostada ,más bien,tirada en el suelo,reprimiendo las lágrimas ,no me gusta que sientan pena por mi esos niños estupidos que no paraban de mirarme .De pronto siento que me daban unas palmaditas en la espalda,me di la vuelta ,resignada por lo que hacía ,dispuesta a gritarle que se al verlo me quede callada,no me salio nada,no podía gritarle a ese bello niño de cabellos negros y ojos és de un rato de estar muda me pregunto:-¿Estas bien?-,lo dijo con una voz muy solo asenti.-¡Que genial que estés bien!, traje chocolate,¿te gusta?-me hizo sorprender por la confianza que tenía, a pesar de eso le dije"¡Me encanta!" con una sonrisa me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego me preguntó-¿sabes escalar árboles?- a lo que yo simplemente reí divertida y le conteste

-Mi padre y yo construimos una cuando yo era pequeña, desde entonces me considero una experta haciendolo-luego de eso, al parecer, los otros niños se dieron cuenta que yo no era ningún extraterrestre.

fin de flashback

kels?kels?kels?- John me grito en el oído

-¿Que mierda te pasa?- le pregunté sobando mi oído

-Estabas ida! y eso es raro hasta para ti- se justificó sentándose a mi lado- ¿En que pensabas?

-En el momento en el que nos conocimos- me quede pensando unos segundos-extraño el PASIÓN!-Grite a todo pulmón, mientras john estaba ocupado riéndose de mi. Cuando recobró la postura me pregunto

-¿Como te fue en la entrevista?-yo lo mire unos segundos y solo dije en un susurro

-Me adoptaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! aqui hay un nuevo capitulo =).Me olvide de ponerle el resumen al primer capi,asi que aqui abajo se los gracias por los mensajes,me alegra mucho que les guste y espero que les siga sus mensajes si creen que deberiamos modificar algo. =)=)=)=)

RESUMEN : Kels es una chica solitaria que fue a vivir a un orfanato por la muerte de sus padres,aunque toda su vida parece muy normal llegara alguien que la cambiara por completo.

CAPÍTULO 2

Me quede unos segundos mirando su cara, que en ese momento era inexpresiva, hasta que el hablo

-Sinceramente estoy feliz por ti, no muchos encuentran alguien con el que en realidad son compatibles- dijo, él tenía razón, a john no lo habian adoptado por el simple hecho que las brujas eran amigas de su madre antes de que esta falleciera, y por eso ellas consideraban que darlo en adopción era una falta hacia ella- No entiendo que es lo que te preocupa en verdad- añadió suavemente luego de un rato mirándome a los ojos

- Tu fuiste quien me ayudó cuando llegue aqui, eres mi mejor amigo, no soportaría perderte- le conteste apenas audible

- hey… no te tortures- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- en un poco más de un año podré salir de esta mierd , aparte me puedes venir a visitar al igual que yo puedo salir a visitarte a ti- completo y nos abrazamos hasta quedarnos dormidos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Me levanté sintiendo un peso en mi y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que john estaba al lado mio rodeándome con su brazos. Trate de levantarme sin moverme mucho para que el pueda seguir durmiendo

-No te preocupes Kels, ya estoy despierto- escuche su voz asique me voltee para verlo y su cara somnolienta me mato, estaba por echar una carcajada… aunque cualquiera lo haría al verlo con sus rulos totalmente desordenados, o almenos mas que lo normal, ya que al parecer la gravedad no surgía efecto en el a estas horas, tenía sus ojos más chiquitos de lo que eran, y tenía rastros de saliva desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el crecimiento de su cabello¿¡Quien puede babearse tanto!?. Trate, en serio que si, de no reirme… pero lógicamente fue inútil

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA- comencé a reirme histéricamente, tanto, que termine cayendo al piso. John me miraba como si estuviese totalmente loca

- ¿Porque te ries como alguien que necesita ayuda psicológica?¿Que es tan gracioso?- me pregunto con cara de idiota

-¿gracioso?- le pregunté haciéndome la tonta- nada… SOLO TU CARA- le grite antes de seguir riendo- el se quedo quieto unos segundos analizando lo que dije y luego se paró de un salto y fue a verse al espejo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- escuche su grito de terror-¡ESTO ES FE...HERMOSO! no puede ser que hasta recién despierto...realmente soy un angel caido del cielo para salvar a los mortales-obviamente… él nunca abandonaría su orgullo, y menos de rebajarí siguió alabando hasta que lo interrumpí

-Creo que deberias darte una ducha, solo para bajarte el ego y los rulos parados que tienes- me empecé a reír nuevamente y él me miró medio enojado y medio divertido

-¿Sabes que?me voy a bañar, pero solo porque se que solo puedo ser mas sexi dandome un baño relajante...Aparte imagina a las chicas matando por verme desnudo…

-CALLATE! no quiero saber mas!-me tapé los oídos y comencé a cantar meciendome de adelante hacia atrás-pequeño pony,pequeño pony-

-Wuajaja,Wuajaja- salió riéndose "maliciosamente" por el triunfo que había obtenido.¡Maldito

Idiota!, odio cuando me deja y se va creyendo que me ganó. Pero ya fue… no vale la pena enojarse por esa estupidez, así que me pare y me fui a bañar yo de una ducha SUPER refrescante me cambié y fui con mis amigos fuimos a clases. Cuando volvimos al orfanato nos sentamos en el patio a hablar y tontear hasta que uno de los chicos interrumpió totalmente barado diciendo

-¡Que hermoso! Nuestra bruja favorita viene hacia nosotros- dijo con el sarcasmo goteando de cada una de las palabras para luego continuar-Kels! que hiciste esta vez?-me pregunto rápidamente-Roxana se dirige DIRECTAMENTE hacia ti- y no tuve tiempo ni de contestar antes de que ella esté a mi lado llamándome por mi odiado nombre

-Agnes ve a empacar tus cosas y despídete que en la noche, antes de cenar, vendrá a buscarte el señor Cowell-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego de dar el mensaje se dió la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una cínica cuanto se alejó mis amigos me llenaron de preguntas y me rogaron que me quede. Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre lágrimas y risas, después de todo ellos sabían que yo iba a volver a visitarlos

Como todos los dias,fuimos a clases,en el edificio continuo en el que dormiamos y paso normal,aunque habia cierta tension,o mas bien era yo , pensando solamente en como seria mi vida de ahora en se termino la jornada de clases,salimos al patio trasero y nos pusimos a conversar,charlabamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que Matt,nos interruumpio y nos dijo:

- Que hermoso!,nuestra bruja preferida viene hacia nosotros-dijo con el sarcasmo notandose en cada frase y luego continuo con una mirada burlona: -Kels,¿que hiciste?-,me pregunto,yo solo le di una mirada fulminante y levante los hombros,no habia hecho nada,o si? :-Roxana se dirije directamente hacia ti -,no tuve tiempo de darme la vuelta antes de que me llamara:

-Agnes ve a empacar tus cosas y de cenar te vendra a buscar el señor Covell- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo,se dio la vuelta y se fue,no sin antes darme una sonrisa ese mismo instante todos me empezaron a preguntar si era cierto que me iba,cuando les dije un si monotomo y que casi no se escuchaba,todos comenzaron a pedirme que no me fuera y varias lagrimas se soltaron en el transcurso de la horas hablando y llorando,como si no hubiera un mañana,pero lo mismo todos sabian que yo iba a volver a visitarlos….despues de todo elllos eran mi familia.

Dos horas antes de irme ,me levante y con todos mis amigos empacamos mis pocas lo podia creer,iba a irme del lugar que habia sido mi hogar e iba a dejar a las pesonas que me acompañaron durante mi infancia.

Pero sabia que algo bueno saldria de esto,lo mism podria visitarlos ¿o no?.En ese momento me di cuenta de que no era tiempo de estar triste,despued de todo comenzaba una nueva vida y comenzarla asi no estaria bien.

-Vamos,ya estan aqui por ti-dijo Roxana entrando en mi habitacion y recogiendo mis del cuarto y nos encaminamos a la llegamos vi al que ahora seria mi nuevo vestido con traje negro,camisa blanca y zapatos negros que parecian muuy caros,su cara estaba adornada con una enorme sonrisa,que mostraba sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos,y yo,sin poder evitarlo,le sonrei de vuelta.

-¿Lista para tu nueva vida?-Me pregunto de dulcemente.

-Uno nunca esta completamente listo para algo tan grande,pero si totalmente dispuesta a una nueva familia-Le conteste algo emocionada mientras el agarraba mis malestas con una mano y con la otra me conducia fuera del edificio,llevandome hacia mi libertad.


End file.
